The Things We Do For Love
by perksofbeingawallflowerx
Summary: One-Shot! The birth of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape's first baby!  Terrible at summary's! OOC at times. My first HP fic - please R&R!


**First HP fic! Really scared actually! I have written a lot of Harry Potter but have been too scared to put a lot of them on...Compared to some of the story's on here they are trash ;-) Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this and it's at least a year old, so I thought I'd put it on and I hope you enjoy it too! **

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Severus Snape, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley all surrounded Hermione Granger's bed in the hospital wing.

"Please calm down a bit, Miss Granger. You're going to stress the baby." Poppy Pomfrey said.

Hermione glared at her through sudden, stunted breaths. "Trust me. I can feel her. She's absolutely fine."

Snape smirked. Ron took a whole step backwards.

"OW!" Hermione screamed. Everyone jumped. "For Go—I _hate _you." She turned her heated glare onto Snape who merely smiled wider.

"You won't later." He said.

"I wouldn't count on that." She hissed as her breath caught into even quicker, laborious pants. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Madame Pomfrey placed a wet flannel on her forehead; Ginny shuffled closer, climbing into a seat closest to Hermione and held her hand reassuringly. "It'll be over soon. Then it'll be okay. Then you'll have Isabella and everything will be fine."

"Not to be rude, Mr Weasley, but I think you should leave the bedside. You look as though you're going to be sick."

Everybody turned to Professor McGonagall and Ron. Their professor was right; Ron had gone a light, faded green in colour. He looked away as everyone turned to him and took a few dizzying steps backwards until he hit one of the beds opposite.

"Anybody else feeling a little peaky?" Dumbledore asked almost tentatively, though he was staring quite directly at Harry and Snape.

They both shook their heads; Harry a little slower than normal causing his facade to slip. Snape reached out and held Hermione's arm as she tensed again. Now, her face was a sweaty pink; her torso was sprawled in an unusual way and she wanted more than anything to relax into the warm, soft bed.

"Why is everyone here anyway?" Hermione snapped; breathless and aching with a solid headache never was a good mix. "Is it entertaining or something?"

Dumbledore smiled wider still, "How can I miss this? New life, born into my school. Even if it is underage and the father is one of my employees, and the mother is one of my students...Well, that sounds much worse spoken than it does when you say it in your head..."

Everybody looked away from him with the same thought stuck in their heads: _He's finally starting to lose it._

"Do I still have to answer?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't reply, she was busy being in pain. "I'm your friend. I had to bring you here. I thought I'd stay. Ron's here because he thought it was his for a few seconds, scared him near to death."

"I followed Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm the father." Severus smirked.

Hermione glared at him. "So sure?"

"Well, unless you slept with somebody else during that week, then yes."

"What if I did? How would you know?" Hermione was smiling too. Teasing him like this turned out to be a very good distraction.

"I'm quite sure you didn't. I don't think I could get you out of my chambers." Severus said, looking smug.

"I left on the Wednesday, and I didn't return until Thursday at 3am."

"Good point. What _were _you doing?"

"Exactly. Lost are you? What if this was Ron's? Or _Harry's_?"

"They wouldn't be able to get to your dorm. You wouldn't have gone to theirs."

"Who said anything about dorms?"

"You'd do it in a bed, Hermione."

"Not necessarily. You didn't."

Snape looked at the floor for a few seconds, smiling from embarrassment.

"That was your fault, not mine."

"How was it? You're the one that had me on the—"

"_OKAY! We really,_ really_ do not want to know._" Harry shouted.

Dumbledore was laughing; Minerva had gone a rosy pink and Ron looked a deeper shade of green.

"Sorry. But it's true."

"Don't start. You'd want to—Well, I don't know, you wouldn't do it in the toilets, would you?" It was a rhetorical question, but Hermione answered anyway, she could feel her stomach beginning to twist again.

"No, but you would."

"Don't bring that up! You took it the wrong way completely when I said that."

"_Did _that." Hermione laughed to stop herself from crying. It was working surprisingly well.

"Did _what?_ You're the one that came in on me."

"_How long was this going on for?_" Harry asked, looking quite sick himself.

"Sixth year." Hermione answered automatically.

Snape looked at her. "Half way through Sixth year. I'd only say that because that's when the looks started, and you kept 'forgetting things'."

"And what would have happened if I hadn't of 'forgot my quill' at the end of the year? Dumbledore would never have found out and you'd of had to tell him face to face. You should be happy."

Snape shrugged. "I started giving you detentions after a while anyway. Something would have looked unusual."

"Was I last to know?"

"Technically." Hermione answered, her stomach was really starting to ache now. Something painful was building.

"One more push, I think, Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey called.

Hermione did as she was told. Snape flinched from the tightening on his hand; he was sure if she squeezed any tighter his fingers would break.

"O-WW!" Hermione screamed.

Nobody looked quite so happy anymore. Tears were cascading down Hermione's face. Snape's pinkie finger cracked loudly; Harry took one large step backwards.

"I knew you'd do it. OW." Snape said, attempting to pull his hand away to no avail. It caused even more pain to try, and so he soon gave up.

Finally she released the pressure. Smaller, feebler cries echoed around the empty walls. Snape pulled his arm away very quickly and examined his finger, knowing it was very easy to fix it, he began to draw his wand.

"I hate you for putting me through that." Hermione told him.

"No you don't. You just want to stick to your word."

"No. Really. Never do that to me again."

Severus just smiled; Hermione collapsed back into the bed, looking around for her baby. In the same second, Madam Pomfrey came into view with a wrapped bundle, smiling widely.

"Little girl." She explained, and passed her to Snape as Hermione was still sprawled quite inadequately.

"Good luck lying to me now." Severus said with a smile.

His daughter was incredibly pale, much like himself, her eyes were wide, and an extremely dark brown, circled with a golden band from her mother; her hair was a similar colour: dark, with highlights of golden brown and bronze. Somehow, she managed to look identical to both of them at once.

"Why?" Hermione asked, sitting herself up. Everybody was crowded behind Severus now looking at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"She hasn't got red hair for a start." Harry said. There was a dull thud from Ron whacking his head.

"She's got dark enough hair to be Harry's." Ron said.

"Nah, look at her! She's way too pale to be mine; me and Hermione have tanned skin compared."

"Yes, she looks a lot like you, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"I was hoping nobody would say that. I wanted her to look like Hermione."

Dumbledore laughed. "She looks like Hermione, too. She's beautiful."

Hermione reached out impatiently and Severus placed their daughter in her arms. They'd all been right. Her dark hair was definitely enough to be Harry's, but her pale skin was too much to be either of ours. Her hair and eye colour seemed to be shared exactly in half from the both of us.

"She's very small." Hermione said.

Snape laughed. "She didn't get that from me. What are we going to name her?"

"Didn't we agree on Isabella?"

"Yes, I think we did."

"Isabella then. Baby Isabella."

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism welcome** **but no hates please :-)**

**Tia xx  
><strong>


End file.
